This invention relates to bag stacking apparatus.
Heretofore bag stackers, especially those operating on plastic bags have encountered difficulties in operating with an uninterrupted stream of incoming bags while intermittently withdrawing completed stacks of bags. The difficulties have been particularly severe when it was desired to produce fully separated stacks as contrasted to producing overlapping or shingled stacks.